


love fabric

by pastelace (lookingmirror)



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: 3k words of heeseung being spoiled, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, as he should, everyone is whipped for heeseung, heeseung character study but in the eyes of sunghoon, sunghoon to feelings: if i ignore it maybe it will go away, this ended up being more of a character study???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingmirror/pseuds/pastelace
Summary: heeseung steals some clothes, and maybe something more.(but unlike hearts, clothes can be returned)
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, jayseung if you squint
Comments: 19
Kudos: 141





	love fabric

Lee Heeseung likes stealing clothes.

Of course, it’s not like he’s actually stealing them, Heeseung isn’t like that. He’ll always remember to ask for permission first and as far as Sunghoon can remember, there has never been an instance of refusal from the others. It's only natural, there’s no valid reason to deny Heeseung, not when almost everyone is a little bit in love with him, or downright worships the ground he walks on.

Sunghoon may or may not belong to both categories, but that’s a can of worms he’s not yet ready to open.

He has really never given it a lot of thought. There’s nothing odd about it and Sunghoon even finds it endearing. Sharing clothes between friends is normal, there’s no need to put deeper meanings behind it.

But in retrospect, he should’ve known it’s not as simple as that. Even before when they’re still in I-Land, Heeseung’s always been on the lookout for other’s clothing — from Nicholas’ beanie to Daniel’s discarded pink hoodie.

And now that they’re only seven members of the group ENHYPEN, it’s more noticeable than ever. Just yesterday, Heeseung asked to borrow his clothes, Sunghoon doesn’t question it. Besides, it looks especially good on him anyway. He isn’t sure if it’s because it’s Heeseung wearing it, or if it’s because it’s his clothes on the older that gives him the pleasing feeling of satisfaction. Perhaps it’s a combination of both.

Either way, that’s how his curiosity reached its peak. So now that he’s alone with his hyung in the kitchen of their new dorm, eating cereals while waiting for the others to wake up, Sunghoon finally let the question slip.

“Hyung,” he calls out gently, earning a hum from the drowsy Heeseung. “Why do you keep borrowing our clothes?”

The older jolts, any trace of sleepiness vanishing in an instant. “...I’ll stop if it’s bothersome! I’m sorry, I—“

“No!” It’s not Sunghoon’s fault when his voice came out a little whiny. The last thing he wants is for Heeseung to think he’s being annoying when it’s the complete opposite of that.

“I’m just curious.” He continues with a sheepish grin, Heeseung visibly relaxes.

However, it still took the other a full minute before he answers.

“It’s comforting,” Heeseung answers meekly, he’s looking everywhere but Sunghoon’s direction, “I like being surrounded by things of the people I trust. It’s reassuring in a way, it reminds me that there are people I can rely on. It makes me feel safe and warm.”

Something settles deep in Sunghoon’s chest, and he’s overtaken by the instinct to _protect._ He knows that Heeseung isn’t fragile — he’s proven that multiple times already. If he’s weak, then he won’t be where he stands now. Yet moments like these serve as a reminder that at the end of the day, Heeseung is just like everyone else. He’s not just the perfect talented ace everyone has framed him to be, he’s still a struggling teenager who’s been longing for the warmth of his family and friends, a person with his own doubts and vulnerabilities — just like the rest of them.

Now that he’s the oldest member in their group, responsibilities will only keep piling up on his plate. What Heeseung needs the most is his own support system and comfort blanket, Sunghoon is more than willing to provide him _everything._

“Does that sound strange?” Heeseung lets out a nervous giggle, before pouting. “You can say yes instead of being silent, you know.”

“It’s not,” Songhoon says, firm yet gentle. “It really isn’t, hyung.”

The sincerity in his voice and the soft smile blooming on his face is enough to convince the older. Heeseung gives him a grin of his own, pining Sunghoon to his spot and almost blinding him.

“Heeseung hyung, you can borrow my clothes today if you want!” A familiar voice exclaims. Sunghoon doesn’t have to look to know who the voice belongs to.

Jay approaches the table with a sheepish smile; Heeseung immediately greets him with a soft ‘good morning.’

Sunghoon doesn’t know how long the other has been listening in, but he finds that he’s not bothered about it. If anyone can understand his utmost appreciation and admiration towards the eldest, then it’ll be Jay. After all, his friend holds the same sentiment for Heeseung, as he does. Something they haven’t explicitly discussed with each other, but there’s already a silent mutual agreement between them.

What he’s not a fan of, is Jay taking the sudden initiative to let Heeseung wear his clothes. He’s supposed to offer first.

“Why does he have to wear your clothes?” He asks, trying his best not to sound grumpy.

Jay sits beside the eldest and raises a brow at Sunghoon. “He borrowed yours yesterday?”

“And?” _What’s the connection?_

“He can use mine today,” Jay glances at Heeseung for a brief second, “o-of course only if hyung wants to!”

Heeseung stares at the man beside him with wide eyes. “You’d let me?”

“Yes,” Jay clears his throat, restraining himself from squirming under their hyung’s intense gaze. “Anytime.”

Is that even a question? Jay will even let him use his most treasured watch if he asks nicely. 

The doe-eyed boy blinks multiple times, and each time he opens his eyes, the sparkle in it grows brighter. Soon enough, a gleeful smile takes over his features.

“Okay.”

If it’ll make his hyung happy then Sunghoon can swallow down the jealousy for now. It doesn’t stop him from sending Jay a not so discreet glare, which the other completely missed, too absorbed with Heeseung and his blinding smiles.

* * *

One way or another, Heeseung’s habit has influenced the whole group, and not even a full week in, it’s become their thing to share clothes with each other.

It’s nice, really. It gives him this sense of familial connection with others. While it’s true that some of them have already formed a strong bond, it can’t be said for the whole group. There’s lingering awkwardness in the air, and there are still times when they feel insecure in each other’s presence. Despite that, Sunghoon doesn’t see a problem with it. There’s still a long way ahead of them, they will improve over time and so will their relationship.

The new trend Heeseung started is helping them become closer to each other. Jungwon tends to borrow Heeseung’s stuff a lot — the bond between those two can’t be explained beyond words, but one thing’s for sure, they’re inseparable — and in turn, Heeseung is more comfortable with using his and Jay’s items, something Sunghoon knows he shouldn’t be so overly proud of. He can’t help it, not when it’s his feelings that he can’t control.

Seeing the eldest in his clothes fills him with fondness and possessiveness. It’s dangerous territory but he can’t bring himself to think about it yet, even if he’s already aware of the reasoning behind it.

He’s lying down on the bottom bunk of his shared bed, mindlessly scrolling through social media and reading fan comments. He dislikes being unproductive, but on slow days like these, Sunghoon isn’t left with many options for any activities beside slacking off and maybe catching on some sleep.

It's only him, Heeseung, and Niki in the dorm while the others are wrapping up recording in the company building. Sunghoon relishes in the much-needed silence. It’s rare to have moments like these when you’re living with six hyperactive teenagers. Might as well enjoy it.

He puts his phone away and closes his eyes. Sunghoon is on the edge of dreamland when his ears catches one of his favorite sounds.

Heeseung giggles as he helps their maknae fix his wardrobe. Since they only have one room, they’ve been making a collective effort in getting rid of things they don’t need, so their shared space won’t be too cramped.

Sunghoon’s eyes remain closed, opting to listen intently. He doesn’t want to disturb them, since this may be another form of bonding session for the two.

“Niki-ah, do you want to know how to effectively lessen your wardobe?”

The young dancer gives an affirmative grunt.

“You should give one of your hanbok to me!”

Sunghoon squirms on his spot, suddenly having the urge to interrupt. Of course, it’s a joke but they all know how the youngest can get very possessive with the present he received from their sunbaenim—

“Which one do you want?”

_What?_

He has to stop himself from gawking, as not to alarm the two. Unexpected, that’s the only word he can think of right now. Niki, by no means, is a selfish kid. However, it’s common knowledge among them that when it comes to his Hanbok then it’s an instant no-no, so it’s only expected that he’ll be shocked by this sudden development. What changed?

“I-uh, huh?” Noticing the obvious confusion in Heeseung;s voice, the older is definitely caught off guard as well. “It’s a joke!”

There’s a sound of shuffling before Niki speaks again, “I don’t mind giving one to Heeseung hyung.”

Silence permeates the room and Sunghoon grows uneasy.

It took some time before the silence is broken, this time it’s by Heeseung’s wobbly voice.

“B-but it won’t fit anyway…”

Why does his hyung sound so…vulnerable? It’s as if he’s trembling. The thought alone sends red signals in Sunghoon’s brain, and he’s so ready to jump into action and envelope the eldest in his arms.

But before he can make any move, Niki’s warm and mellow voice beat him to it.

“You can still keep it though,” the maknae insists softly, “Like Kei hyung’s shirt. You don’t really wear that one right? You just keep it.”

Sunghoon’s brain fails to process the new information. What are they talking about and how come he knows nothing about it?

After a short pause, Heeseung answers, voice soft and small, “thank you, Niki-ah, I’ll keep this protected.”

He doesn’t have any idea what just happened. All Sunghoon knows is the sudden burst of pride in his chest for their maknae. Despite being the youngest, Niki has always been the most observant of them all. He never fails to look after his hyung. 

A smile made its way to Sunghoon’s face. Engulfed in the comfort of the eldest and the youngest presence, he finally allows sleep to take him.

* * *

It turns out, Sunghoon doesn’t have to look for answers when it appears in front of him in the form of a trembling Heeseung.

The older boy is huddled on the corner of his shared bed. Knees pressed close to his chest and hood covering his head, if not for the familiar sound of heart-wrenching sobs, Sunghoon would’ve trouble telling the other’s identity.

He approaches with light steps, afraid of startling the older. Only when he’s in front of the crying boy did Sunghoon noticed that he’s wearing Daniel’s oversized ripped hoodie. Once the realization sets in, Sunghoon feels like crying himself.

“Hyung?” He calls, voice slightly above a whisper.

Heeseung looks up slowly and Sunghoon’s heart clenches in pain. The older boy’s eyes are puffy and still glistening with tears, his cheeks are flushed and his lower lips wobble when he attempts to formulate words. Clutched tightly in his arms are four pieces of clothing. A lump forms in his throat when he recognizes the shirts.

It belongs to Geonu, Taki, Hanbin, and K.

Sunghoon doesn’t have to ask anymore.

He opens his arms and Heeseung threw himself on him without any hesitation. Sunghoon places his hands around the older’s waist, while the other wraps his arms around his neck, fully seated in the younger’s lap.

Heeseung’s body shook with sobs, his face buried in the crook of Sunghoon’s neck. The younger allows it, rubbing circles on the other’s back to soothe him.

The times they have this confrontation can’t be counted with two hands. The repetition of doubts and guilt; _do we really deserve this? Am I good enough to debut? What about the others? Why is it me?_

Happiness was the first thing they all felt when their names were called, then comes sadness at the reminder that not all of them will come home carrying a smile on their faces.

Everyone is affected by it, there’s no exception. But Heeseung feels double the weight. He’s always been good with storing away his emotions for another time and focusing on the task at hand, but everyone knows that he’s also the one who always feels the most, cries the most and _breaks the most._

_“If possible, I wish we can all just debut together.”_

Sunghoon has lost count of the times Heeseung has told them that, either through direct words or the intensity of his cries whenever another friend of them gets eliminated.

They know not everything is lost for those who won’t be debuting with them, but Heeseung understands very well the agonizing ache of being left behind in the dust and unfortunately, empathy has always been his greatest virtue and vice.

There’s no need for words, only Sunghoon’s warm embrace. He tightens his hold around the older boy’s waist and allows him to spill his tears to his heart’s content.

He's never good at comforting people. He does try sometimes, but it just doesn’t feel enough; words always fail him and he’s really never the best option to go to when you want physical comfort. This time, however, he wants to be enough — enough to stop Heeseung's tears. 

“Hyung, do you want to call them?”

Heeseung detaches himself from the hug and looks at him with his pretty doe-eyes, still puffy and red. He clutches onto Sunghoon’s shoulder, a conflicting expression taking over his face. Sunghoon doesn’t stop himself from wiping away the boy’s escaping tears with his thumb. Maybe later, he’ll regret the intensity of his actions and its implications, but for now, neither he nor Heeseung seems to mind it.

“I’ll stay with you if you want.”

Warmth envelopes his hand, he looks down and the warmth spread to his whole body when he sees Heeseung’s hands grasping his own.

“Okay, please stay with me.”

Heeseung doesn’t know yet that Sunghoon is willing to stay by his side for as long as he’s allowed, without any prompting, without any hesitation.

* * *

In the end, they are only able to call Geonu, since the call lasted for an hour and by the time they finished, Heeseung has already been dried of tears. There’s a gentle reassurance from Sunghoon that they’ll get to the others too, once they’re rested enough.

He manages to force the older to take a brief shower to help him refresh. Sunghoon checks the time on his phone, noting it’s almost time for the others to wrap up their remaining schedules for the day. Then once they’re home, they’ll have dinner together. He needs to prepare dinner soon; maybe he can ask Heeseung to do it with him. It’ll take his mind off things in the meantime.

Sunghoon startles when the door creaks open. He turns to ask his hyung about dinner but stops dead in his tracks when he sees what Heeseung is wearing.

The older stares at him in confusion, blinking in a cute manner. He decides then and there that Heeseung should never be allowed to look at him that way, especially when he’s clad in Sunghoon’s hoodie and jogger, looking cozy and ready for bed.

Realization dawned in the other’s head and a flush quickly covers his whole face. “I’m sorry! I forgot to ask for permission first! I-I’ll go change this instant—“

Sunghoon’s hand reaches out and quickly grabs the other’s wrist. “No. It’s alright.” _You never need to ask for permission anyway, as long as it’s me._

Heeseung searches his face for a moment. “Okay, if you say so…”

The silence came back in full force and once again the two are left staring at each other, with nothing else in mind to say. It's not the case for Sunghoon though. He always has too many things in mind, yet too little words to speak. 

Heeseung looks down at where his wrist is still being held by the younger. Sunghoon notices it and immediately releases the other’s hand.

“Well,” Heeseung lets out a sheepish laugh before continuing, “Hoonie, I’ll take a nap for now…”

He’s hoping to have his hyung accompany him while waiting for the others, but he won’t force him. He prefers having his hyung rest, even for just a short period of time. 

Then Heeseung asks a question and suddenly Sunghoon lost all ability to function.

“Do you maybe, um, want to…take a nap too? With me?”

Is this what Sunghoon thinks it is? Is he asking for…?

Before he can think any deeper of it, Sunghoon has already nodded his head. He’s too used, too inclined, to give the older anything he wants and needs that it'd become second nature to his body too.

Heeseung offers him a shy smile before leading them to the bunk bed he shares with Jake.

With the sound of his heart pounding in his ears, Sunghoon lays down on the bed, scooting over the corner to make some space for the other. Heeseung follows suit, unabashedly wrapping his limbs around Sunghoon, earning a small surprised laugh from the younger.

Touches, intimacy, affection — it's always been a mystery to him, yet Heeseung makes it easy, both for them. 

“Thank you, Sunghoon-ah,” the older mumbles, burying his face in Sunghoon’s chest. He hopes the other won't notice his irregular heartbeat, but that's unlikely with the close proximity. Heeseung should be at least merciful enough to not make any fuss about it right?

Sunghoon hums in acknowledgment. In reality, there’s no need for Heeseung to thank him, he’s only following what his heart dictates. He won’t say that though, that's too many feelings for today. Instead, he settles with placing his arm around his hyung's middle.

It’s a while before Sunghoon speaks again, “Hyung, those clothes...”

“Oh!’ Heeseung jolts, peeking up at him before giggling. “No no no, I swear I didn’t steal them!”

Sunghoon returns the laugh with a playful grin on his face. He pinches the older’s side softly, letting him know he can resume talking.

“It’s Geonu’s idea. He said since I like borrowing his clothes so much then I might as well take one,” _for remembrance_ , is left unsaid, but Sunghoon hears it loudly, clearly. 

Heeseung snuggles his body closer to him, sharing his body heat, his other hand fiddling with the hem of Sunghoon’s shirt. “Then Kei hyung found out, and that’s the start of it.”

“Ah,” he pauses, realizing something, “I might have accidentally taken Hanbin hyung’s though….”

There’s a hint of child-like guilt in Heeseung’s voice that Sunghoon can’t help but giggle. “Isn’t that stealing?”

“No! I already apologized about it.” He can’t see his hyung’s face from their position but the pout is evident in his voice alone. “He said I can have it.”

“You can take mine anytime you want, hyung.” It's not in his intention to say it out loud, but perhaps he's been underestimating his exhaustion. He's just as drained as the older. 

“I’m doing that already,” Heeseung answers, more quiet than before. “You’re all probably fed up with it already.”

“Don’t think that way,” Sunghoon chides lightly. “We don’t mind at all. In fact, you don’t even have to ask permission for it.”

It's not like they're not already sharing a single closet anyway. Sunghoon's heart flutters at the thought. They have really become closer these days. 

“Why are you enabling me? This looks so bad! I’m the hyung but I’m letting my dongsaeng pamper me.” Heeseung whines and he can only laugh in response.

There's no denying in that, they're probably spoiling their eldest hyung a little too much, but is there anyone who can say anything against it? It also comes with the fact that Heeseung dotes on them so much that they can't help but return it. It's an odd combination and contradiction of how Heeseung evokes the feeling of admiration and protectiveness. He's the reliable hyung they all look up to, the ace they all aspire to be, at the same time, he's also the doe-eyed kid who still carries the child-like innocence and kindness they all want to preserve and protect. 

“Maybe you’re right, that won’t make us stop anytime soon though.”

Especially Sunghoon. He can steal his clothes whenever he wants. After all, what's a piece of fabric when Heeseung has already stolen and kept Sunghoon's heart a long time ago? 

**Author's Note:**

> aha,,..this is all over the place ;~;  
> hope u still enjoyed it tho!!! ><


End file.
